I Need You...A Song Fic
by Bishonen Chaser
Summary: Heero has to say goodbye to Relena, will he be able to do it? Non-Yaoi


I need you

Don't own it!

I need you

I need a lot of things,

Heero looked at Relena and frowned. "How can she keep me here?" he thought. "She's just one person. I have needs too."

I can get by with nothing.

Heero looked away from Relena and down the street. "Look at all that's waiting for you!" he thought. Just then other thoughts came to his mind. "Are you kidding yourself? There's nothing there but missions and more killing." Heero looked back at Relena. She waited for him to say what she knew would come. The goodbye.

But I have all I want when it comes to loving you.

"Why have you always come back to her?" Heero asked himself. "What's so special about her anyway?"Heero knew what the answer was but he was afraid to admit it.

You're my only reason. You're my only truth.

"She's like your rock. She knows things about you that only you thought you knew." Heero sighed. "Is that why you can't ever kill her?" Relena still waited she knew some day she would have to say goodbye. "Was this it?"

I need you like water…

Heero watched as Relena's eyes filled with tears. "She knows." Heero thought. "She knows I came to say goodbye. But how?"

…like breath…

Heero opened his mouth trying to find the words that wouldn't make the hurt of leaving so bad but none came. Instead he searched Relena's eyes for an answer.

…like rain.

One tear fell and slowly slid down Relena's cheek. Heero remembered when he had first seen Relena cry. And how had he responded? "Like a jerk!" Heero thought.

I need you like mercy from heavens gate.

"Couldn't you show her some mercy?" Heero thought. "Just walk away and you'll never see her again. Don't say goodbye. Let her think that there's a hope. It's what you've done so many times before… and you hate yourself for it."

There's a freedom in your arms that carries me through…

"Isn't that why you came? To be free. If you just let her go you can go on."

…I need you.

"But do you want to?"

you're the hope that moves me to courage again.

"I thoughtI was stronger that this." Heero thought angry with himself. "I thought I could do this. In the past I have failed but why must I fail again?"

you're the love that rescues me when the cold winter rages.

"You're weak." Heero told himself. "you're were trained better. You've have lost all feeling. You shouldn't have to say goodbye. If only you hadn't been so weak when you first met her. Now you'rejust weaker than before." Heero remembered to when he was trained. "He should be void of all feeling." He had heard the doctor's say. "Retrain him." "and now your heart is as cold s ice…or it used to be."

And its so amazing cause that's just how you are.

Again Heero asked himself that question. "What's so special about her anyway?" and again the answer came but he didn't acknowledge it.

And I can't turn back now cause you've brought me too far.

"No you've come too far. If you walk away you'll just hurt her more. It will just be a bigger blow. A deeper cut with the knife that you already have in front of her heart. The kind of cut you will never be able to mend."

I need you like water…

Heero felt some drops of water fall on his head. And it reminded him of the tears that for years he had hid. "You can't show any feeling. It would just weaken you for the next mission…the mission that would only bring more tears to hide."

…like breath…

"Should you apologize? Breathe the words "I'm sorry". That would still make you weak. No you can't apologize it's too late."

…like rain.

The rain mixed with Relena's tears and they ran slowly down her face kissing her cheek. "Something you would never be able to do." Heero thought.

I need you like mercy from heavens gate.

"it would just show her that you care." Heero thought. But in the back of his mind a voice whispered, "But don't you?"

There's a freedom in your arms that carries me through…

That little voice so tiny and small had brought a doubt, "How can you leave her. You know you do… do you?" Heero couldn't bring himself to admit it. "why can't you say it?" Heero asked.

…I need you…

"…or could you? If you wanted you could.But do you want to? Do you dare say that you love her?"

I need you

Heero lifted a hand to wipe a single tear off Relena's cheek as he had done when he had first met her. But instead of promising to kill her he promised to love her. "I love you…" he said so softly he feared she did not hear. But she heard, she saw it in his eyes. "He loves me." Relena thought. Heero then turned and walked down the street without looking back. Relena watched for a long moment content to let things end the way they had, the last chapter in a beautiful book. "But still I love you…Heero Yuy."


End file.
